The Past Revealed
by Moon Kitty
Summary: Raptora starts to have weird dreams. Could they possibly be memories from her past? Fourth in the Beast Chronicles series.


_Author's Note:__ Someone suggested that I post all my original characters and their beast modes so it's easier to keep track of all my characters. So here's just a list my characters and their beast modes. I might eventually do a detailed bio of all of them._

_Name: Chatalia, Faction: Maximal, Beast mode: Black panther._

_Name: Jetstorm, Faction: Predacon, Beast mode: Dragonfly._

_Name: Manterra, Faction: Predacon (but loyal only to Tarantulas), Beast mode: Preying mantis._

_Name: Raptora, Faction: Maximal, Beast mode: Red velociraptor._

_I might do this for future stories as well just to keep you all up-to-date 'cause I'll be introducing even more characters as the series progresses._

# The Past Revealed

## By: Moon Kitty

**Part 1:**

### In another time and place…

"Hi FireBlaze! Why are you packing? Are you going on a trip?"

"Hello NightShadow. Yes I am going on a trip. A very long trip."

"Where?"

"I've signed up on a ship to go exploring."

"Oh! Can I come too?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you're too young."

"No I'm not, I'm only three years younger than you."

"But you have to be 18 or over to come on this ship. You're only 16."

"So why are you going?"

"Because it was the only job I was able to get. And we need the money right now."

"But I'll miss you while you're gone."

"And I'll miss you too. That is why I got you something…" FireBlaze reached into her subspace and pulled out a pieced of energon that was shaped like a triangle. There was writing carved into it. FireBlaze broke it into two pieces and gave one half to NightShadow.

" 'Sisters Forever'," NightShadow read on her piece. NightShadow went up to her sister and gave her a big hug. FireBlaze hugged her back.

"When do you have to leave?" asked NightShadow.

"I have to be there tomorrow morning," replied FireBlaze.

"Then you should get some sleep. It's really late."

"You're right. Goodnight NightShadow."

"Goodnight FireBlaze."

***

Raptora woke up. _What a weird dream, she thought. __I wonder why I would dream about something like for. Could these be memories from my past? She looked over to see light coming in from her window. __Morning already? And I'm supposed to go patrolling this morning too! I'm **so** not a morning person! Raptora reluctantly got out of bed. She left her quarters and went out into the hall where she saw Optimus Primal._

"It's good to see you're up. Since Rattrap is still asleep and no one is able to get him up right now, I'm assigning you with Dinobot this morning," said Optimus.

_Yes! She thought. __Now I don't have to listen to the rodent's wining all morning!_

_ _

"Where do you want us to patrol?" she asked.

"I want you to take scouting route seven," he replied.

"Yes sir," she said and left.

***

Later…

Raptora couldn't stand the silence. Dinobot had not said a single word to her the whole time. Actually, he has never said anything to her before. She didn't even know what his voice sounded like. She tried to start a conversation.

"It's a nice morning, isn't it?" she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Depends on your definition of 'nice'," replied Dinobot.

Raptora was shocked at the sound of his voice. _Is that his real voice, or is he just really mad at me?_

_ _

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," she apologized.

"It's not you."

"The only person I can think of to make someone that mad is Rattrap, but he's sleeping in… So who made you mad?"

"Chatalia," Dinobot said the name as if it were a curse.

"Yeah, she can be annoying. What did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said dryly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You don't have to apologize every two minuets you know."

"Sorr…" she stopped herself before she could finish the word. "I was about to say it again," Raptora chuckled nervously.

"We should pay attention for Predacons."

"Right," she agreed.

***

The next morning…

Raptora woke up from the same dream again. _Why do I keep having this dream? Does it mean something? Who are FireBlaze and NightShadow? Was I one of them in a past life? So many questions kept flowing through her head._

She got out of bed and stretched.

_Why am I getting up for? I don't have to patrol today. But I'm hungry._

_ _

She went out into the hall. She was going to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. But she still did not know her way around the base very well, and ended up getting lost.

"This place is such a maze!" she said angrily.

"Tell me about it," said Airazor from behind her. Raptora turned around.

"Oh, good morning Airazor."

"Morning," Airazor replied. "So what are you looking for?"

"The kitchen."

"I was just going to get breakfast too. Come, I'll show you the way," Airazor offered. Raptora took the offer and followed her down the hall towards the kitchen.

***

Airazor and Raptora had just finished eating breakfast and were having a friendly conversation.

"So, you and Tigatron are a couple now?" said Raptora.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way," replied Airazor.

"I wish I had your luck with guys."

"I sure you'll find someone."

"Yeah right! All the guys here who aren't taken are either too old for me, or they're annoying, or they don't like to communicate," Raptora complained.

"Okay, so there isn't much of a selection here. But there'll be lots of guys when we return to Cybertron."

"That's **if we return to Cybertron," said Raptora.**

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather stay here. I wouldn't want to live in a big city."

"Do you remember anything about your past?" Raptora asked suddenly.

"Not really. Usually during the stasis pod process, you lose a lot of your memory. I guess we knew the risks when we entered the pods. Why do you ask?"

"Because I keep having these weird dreams. And I think they're about my past. I'm just not sure."

"Maybe you should ask Rhinox about this. He knows a lot about this kind of stuff."

"I guess… but could you come with me?"

"Sure, but why?" asked Airazor, confused.

"Because I'm a bit shy and I don't really know Rhinox," Raptora admitted.

"I understand. I'll go with you."

"Thanks so much!" said Raptora gratefully.

"You're welcome."

***

Raptora and Airazor had just finished telling Rhinox the situation.

"So, do you know what these dreams could mean?" asked Raptora.

"Well, it is possible that it could be memories from your past. But it is not often that someone who has went through the stasis pod process will remember anything from before," said Rhinox.

"So how do we find out what it is?" asked Airazor.

Rhinox shuck his head. "If the dreams are memories from her past, then maybe after time they might all come back. But only time could tell."

"Thank you. You've been a great help," said Raptora.

"Sorry I can't do anything else," apologized Rhinox.

"That's okay," Raptora said as she and Airazor left the room.

***

Meanwhile at the Predacon base... Quickstrike and Jetstorm were playing a game of poker.

"Haha! Full house! I win!" shouted Jetstorm with joy.

"You're cheating!" accused Quickstrike.

"No, you just suck!"

Just then, Waspinator buzzed into the room.

"Two-Head and Fly-Bot play game. Wazzpinator want to play too!"

"Buzz off Bug-Brain!" Jetstorm said angrily.

"Look who's talking!" laughed Quickstrike.

Jetstorm punched Quickstrike in the face. A fight had begun between the three of them.

Suddenly, the monitor turned on and Megatron's face appeared on it, not looking all too pleased. 

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. But they either didn't notice him or were ignoring him, neither of which he liked. But Jetstorm and Quickstrike continued fighting over dibs on who got to beat up Waspinator.

"QUICKSTRIKE, JETSTORM, AND WASPINATOR!!!" Megatron yelled. That seemed to have worked. The three had stopped fighting and turned to see Megatron on the monitor.

"Now, that's better, yess. I want Waspinator and Jetstorm to come see me. Now!" His image disappeared from the monitor before they could protest.

"Suckers!" teased Quickstrike.

"Shut-up!" shouted the other two in unison.

***

Waspinator and Jetstorm entered the control room and saw Megatron sitting in his throne. They also saw Inferno standing beside him.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Jetstorm.

"Yes, I have an important job for you two and Inferno," said Megatron, "I want you to go and find the traitor Dinobot and bring him to me. We still have a matter to discuss about the other Golden Disk."

"Yes my Queen," said Inferno. "We shall bring you the traitor to the colony!"

"Good, now go!"

***

Raptora was in beast mode outside by herself. She was thinking. She had been out thinking all day. Now it was night as she looked up at the full moon in the starry sky. Since she was so deep in her thoughts, she did not notice the three Predacons flying above her.

"There's the traitor," whispered Inferno.

"Yeah, let's get him!" Jetstorm whispered back.

The Predacons fired their weapons at Raptora, who they thought was Dinobot. Raptora turned at the sound, but it was too late! She got hit and was knocked out.

"Alright! We got him!" yelled Jetstorm triumphantly as he swooped down and grabbed Raptora's limp raptor form. The three carried her back to the Predacon base, not even knowing that they had the wrong raptor…

**Part 2:**

The three Predacons were nearing their base. Soon they were close enough that the base's lights gave them enough light to see their hostage.

"Why Lizard-bot red? Iz Lizard-bot bleeding?" asked Waspinator.

"He can't bleed you idiot! Robots don't have blood, we have mech-fluid!" Jetstorm said angrily.

"Is it possible that we got the wrong Maximal?" wondered Inferno.

"There iz no other Lizard-bot!" said Waspinator.

"Than we shall bring him to the royalty, he will know what this is" said Inferno as he took the raptor and entered the base. Jetstorm and Waspinator just shrugged and followed him inside.

***

Meanwhile, back at the Axalon. Optimus, Dinobot, and Rattrap were discussing battle plans in the control room as Airazor walked in.

"Hey, have you guys seen Raptora anywhere?" she asked. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I think she went outside for a walk this afternoon. Why? She hasn't returned yet?" asked Optimus.

"No. I even tried contacting her on her comlink, but there was no answer." Airazor was now very worried for her friend.

"She might be in trouble," said Dinobot.

"Ya know," said Rattrap. "It's funny how suddenly ya start tah care about your comrades now. Is it possible that you have a crush on a certain other Chopper-Face, eh?"

"I don't have a crush on Raptora! Unlike you, Vermin, I don't spend my time daydreaming about females!" spat Dinobot.

"At least I don't need tah daydream tah get females!" said Rattrap.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot one. You still have your mother!" 

"'Ey! You leave my mother outta dis!" threatened Rattrap.

Dinobot was going to make a comeback, but was stopped by Optimus yelling, "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY!!" 

Dinobot and Rattrap were shocked at Optimus' sudden out burst. 

Optimus turned his attention back to Airazor, "I want you to fly around and look for her. I'll send Silverbolt and Cheetor to help you."

"Sure Optimus" said Airazor as she left the base and converted to beast mode.

"I want you two to check the scanners for Raptora's energy signature, and keep an eye out for Predacon signatures. I'm going to contact Silverbolt and Cheetor on the comlink" said Optimus.

The three went to do their tasks.

***

"Do you think it was wise to send those three to get Dinobot?" Tarantulas questioned Megatron.

"They may be stupid, but I'm confident that they can pull it off," said Megatron.

"You shouldn't be too confident, it could be dangerous," smirked Tarantulas.

"Since when are you concerned about my well-being?" asked Megatron.

Just then, Inferno entered the control room.

"My Queen!" shouted Inferno.

Megatron sighed, "Inferno, I thought we had this discussion before? STOP CALLING ME QUEEN!!! I can live with: King, Master, Leader, Megatron, or even Royalty! But I don't want you calling me Queen!! Is that understood?"

"Yes, err… Royalty"

"That's better. Now, did you get the Traitor?"

"Yes, but…" started Inferno.

"But what?" said Megatron, trying to keep his temper intact.

"I think you should come see," said Inferno getting nervous. He knew what Megatron was like when he got angry, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end.

Megatron tried his best to keep his cool, but now even Inferno was making him angry.

"You know Megatron, high mech-fluid pressure is bad for your health," commented Tarantulas.

Megatron could now feel his temper boiling up inside. Silently, he counted to ten and turned to Tarantulas. "Shut-up Tarantulas" he said calmly.

"Oh yes, Mighty Megatron! Serving you is my pleasure!" Tarantulas said sarcastically.

"Inferno," said Megatron who was still trying to stay calm. "Shoot him"

Inferno fired his flame-thrower at Tarantulas who went into stasis-lock after he got hit.

Blackarachnia entered the control room after hearing a weapon firing. She wanted to see what all the commotion was about.

"Blackarachnia, take Tarantulas to the CR tank," ordered Megatron when he noticed Blackarachnia standing by the door.

"What? No 'hello, nice to see you'? I'm not even here for a minuet, and you're already bossing me around," complained Blackarachnia. "You act like a mother, 'do this, do that'…"

"Great! Now she thinks I'm a female! I might as well walk into battle wearing a dress, high-heels, and lipstick!" groaned Megatron.

Blackarachnia smiled at the thought as she dragged Tarantulas' body to the CR tank.

"Now Inferno, take me to the Maximal." 

"Yes Royalty!"

Megatron followed Inferno to a small dark room where Raptora was being kept in a cage, still unconscious. Jetstorm and Waspinator were also there.

Megatron noticed the raptor in the cage was red. "Did that traitorous Dinobot change his color?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably just to confuse us," suggested Jetstorm.

"Wazzpinator sayz that not Lizard-bot!" said Waspinator.

"Of course it's him! What other raptors are there?" said Jetstorm while hitting Waspinator over the head.

"Oww!" said Waspinator who was now preparing to fight Jetstorm, but Megatron stopped them before they had the chance to fight.

"Ahem!" 

Waspinator and Jetstorm turned their attention back to Megatron.

"Hmm… you know, Waspinator may have a point. This isn't Dinobot, this raptor is too small and skinny, and plus the color difference," said Megatron.

"But there isn't any other raptor-bots, are there?" Jetstorm was now very confused, "Also, there has been no pod landings since me and the other Maximal, whom we know is a panther."

"Yes, but maybe the Maximals got a pod that we didn't know about… they probably found a way to block the pods signals from us! Damn Maximals!" said Megatron angrily.

Raptora finally started coming to. Her blue eyes scanned the room. She found herself in a cage with a few Predacons on the outside.

"Ah! I see the Maximal has finally woken up from his nap," said Megatron.

Raptora tried to stand up, but she found herself too weak to do so.

"Look at him! He's weak! No wonder he didn't give us much of a fight," exclaimed Jetstorm.

"I am not a 'he'. Why everyone seems to think differently, I really don't know," said Raptora a bit annoyed.

"Ah! It's a 'she'!" yelled Jetstorm in surprise.

"This is an interesting piece of information, yesss…" said Megatron.

"Do you want me to destroy her, Royalty?" asked Inferno.

"No," said Megatron, he then turned his attention to Raptora, "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you, Predacon!" she spat.

"Because if you don't answer my questions, I will make you suffer great pain, yes," Megatron threatened.

"It's Raptora."

"Well, that's a nice name. It's so unfortunate that these idiots found you instead of the traitor, is it not?" said Megatron.

"Huh? Traitor?" she asked confused.

"You mean you don't know? Dinobot's the traitor! He betrayed us for the Maximals!"

"Dinobot was a Predacon?" Raptora was shocked by what she just heard Megatron say.

"Yes, he was. I can't believe no one has told you this." 

Raptora was silent.

"How would you like to join the Predacons, Raptora? We will not leave you out like the Maximals did." Megatron tried to persuade her to their side, mainly because the Maximals outnumbered them at the moment.

"Sorry, but I'm no traitor!" How dare they think that she would betray her own!

"Very well then, I have another use for you anyway…" said Megatron as he left the room. Jetstorm and Waspinator followed leaving Inferno to guard Raptora.

***

Raptora looked through the cage's bars. Inferno was still there watching over her like a hawk. Raptora started to feel her tiredness coming over her. It had been a long day, and now, she wanted nothing more than to be in her bed asleep. Eventually, she gave into her tiredness, and drifted into sleep.

***

FireBlaze found herself with a crowd of other bots waiting to be put into the stasis pods. She was a bit nervous about going into stasis-lock in one of those pods. There was the risk of losing your memory and other things FireBlaze didn't want to think about. 

FireBlaze looked through the crowd, seeing a few bots that she knew, but wasn't friends with, so she didn't go and greet them. Many of the bots she knew, went to the same high school she went to. But they were all graduated by now, including herself. She was looking through the crowd when she saw a bot she knew all too well... NightShadow! _What is she doing here?! FireBlaze thought angrily. __Well, there's my disobedient sister for you…_

_ _

FireBlaze walked up to NightShadow who had her back turned on her. FireBlaze grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face her.

"What in the name of the Matrix are you doing here?!" asked FireBlaze, who wasn't very happy at her younger sister for disobeying her.

"Umm… I came to say good-bye… yeah! That's it! I came to say good bye!" lied NightShadow.

FireBlaze just stared at NightShadow, not believing a word she said.

"Alright, alright! Stop staring at me like that!" NightShadow gave in, "I signed up on the Axalon too because I didn't want you going off to some strange planet by yourself," she let it all out.

"You what?! How? You're not even old enough!"

"Well, I kinda got a fake ID…"

"What?!" 

"I needed it so I could sign up!"

"NightShadow," said FireBlaze, "I don't want to put you in danger. This exploration mission is dangerous…"

"I know, I know!" said an irritated NightShadow. "But I couldn't let you take that risk alone."

"Fine, you can come. But the money—" started FireBlaze.

"Money! We get paid for this?!" exclaimed NightShadow.

"Yes, I said that last night."

A big smile came on NightShadow's face. _With enough money, she thought, __I could go to Hawaii on Earth! I always wanted to see a real live volcano! "Um, how much money?" she was still smiling._

"Oh no! You are not spending the money on a shopping-spree!" FireBlaze scolded her sister; "We're using the money for more important things, like the bills! You know, you cost us a fortune in long-distance calls to your friends!"

"But—" 

"No buts!"

They both stopped the conversation when they saw that bots were already being put into the stasis pods.

"I think we should go join them," suggested FireBlaze.

"Right," agreed NightShadow.

The two sisters got into line to be put into stasis pods.

**Part 3:**

Raptora woke up to find herself still in a cage inside the Predacon base. _I remember, she thought to herself, __I remembering it all now. The dream, it was clearer this time… I know what it means! She was happy that she was remembering everything. __I'm FireBlaze! That was just before when I signed up for the Axalon! But who's my sister? Is she even here yet? Did her pod survive? Raptora didn't want to think of what she'd do if her sister didn't survive. __Why do I have this feeling that NightShadow is nearby? I hope she wasn't reprogrammed into a Predacon! She started to think of all the females she knew, __Airazor? No, it's not her… the Predacon Blackarachnia, she seems familiar too, but no, not her. Manterra, I doubt it, I don't even know her anyway. I'm missing someone, but who? I said Airazor, Blackarachnia, and Manterra… Chatalia! Could it be? Is Chatalia my sister?_

_ _

Raptora took out something from her subspace. It was her half of the energon piece that she split with her sister. She read the writing on it, "Sisters Forever". Suddenly she had a flash back…

*FireBlaze looked through the crowd, seeing a few bots that she knew, but wasn't friends with, so she didn't go and greet them. Many of the bots she knew, went to the same high school she went to. But they were all graduated by now, including herself. She was looking through the crowd when she saw a bot she knew all too well... NightShadow!*

_ _

She remembered what NightShadow looked like now! Chatalia was her sister after all!

_Chatalia's my sister, she thought. __I can't believe it! I found my sister!_

_ _

Her celebration was cut short however, by Inferno.

"What are you smiling about Maximal? And give me that piece of Energon!" said Inferno.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! Wait! You tricked me, Maximal! You shall burn in the fires of inferno!" he raised his flame-thrower at her and was about to fire.

"Wait!" she said, "I don't think Megatron would want you to kill me! He still needs me alive for his little scheme to work!"

"How would you know of his intentions?" he said angrily.

"All psycho-maniacs are easy to predict," she replied simply.

"The Royalty is no psycho! The Royalty is brilliant!" Inferno said proudly.

_Okay… this guy has big issues! He's nuts! Raptora thought._

"I'm sure he is" lied Raptora.

***

Airazor was flying in beast mode looking for Raptora. _Where can she be? I hope the Preds didn't get to her…_

"Airazor, did you find her?" asked Silverbolt as he flew up to her.

"Does it look like I found her?" said Airazor a bit angry.

"I am sorry m'lady. I didn't mean to make you angry." 

"I'm sorry. It's not you. I'm just worried sick for Raptora," apologized Airazor.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

***

"Did you guys find her on the scanners?" Optimus asked Dinobot and Rattrap.

"Nada sign of 'er," replied Rattrap.

"The Predacons must have found her," said Dinobot who was actually concerned.

Rattrap was going to comment, but Optimus gave him a look, so he decided against it.

"Hey! Come see over here! We're getting an open channel from the Predacon base!" shouted Rhinox from another computer console. The other Maximals went over to him.

Megatron appeared on the monitor. "Maximals! I have your female raptor!" he said.

"If you hurt her Megatron, I swear, I will hunt you down and rip your spark right out of you!" threatened Optimus.

Megatron, surprised by this, said, "If you want her back, then I want something in return."

"What?" asked Optimus.

"The other Golden Disk," said Megatron.

"Very well, but we better get Raptora back, unharmed and alive!" said Optimus.

"She'll be alive, but you just make sure I get the disk. I will meet you at sunrise at the Standing Stones to make the trade." With that, Megatron's image disappeared.

"Ya do realize it's a trap, right?" Rattrap said to Optimus.

"I know, but we have no choice," replied Optimus.

"So we're going to give him the disk?" asked Rhinox.

"I'm afraid so."

"But can't we just make a fake one? It's not like Megatron's gonna know da difference," asked Rattrap.

"We don't have time. Sunrise is in less than a hour," said Optimus.

"Megatron will surely want a fight. We should all go when we trade," suggested Dinobot.

"But Megatron may take that chance to attack the base. We can't take that risk," replied Optimus.

"So who's gonna go?" asked Rattrap.

"You, Dinobot, Chatalia, and I will go," said Optimus after thinking who'd be best to bring. He settled on those three.

"Great! Bring da Chopper-Face an' da Feline! It's not like dey's gonna try ta kill me!" complained Rattrap.

***

"Yes Royalty!" said Inferno. Megatron had just finished telling him the plan.

"Good. Now go get the Maximal so that we can leave for the Standing Stones," said Megatron.

Inferno saluted and went to retrieve Raptora.

"You know the Maximals aren't that stupid. They're not going to fall for it," said Tarantulas.

"Yes, but sometimes the oldest trick in the book is the best trick," replied Megatron.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself. This plan will most likely fail, just like all of your plans."

Megatron sighed. _Why did I ask that Blackarachnia get him repaired? He thought._

***

Sunset at the Standing Stones…

Megatron, Inferno, Tarantulas, Jetstorm, and Waspinator were waiting for the Maximals to show up. Megatron had Raptora who was in beast mode, in electric chains. Inferno, Jetstorm, and Waspinator were hidden behind one of the Standing Stones, while Tarantulas, Raptora, and Megatron were visible to the Maximals when they came.

Not much later, Optimus, Dinobot, Rattrap, and Chatalia arrived with the Golden Disk.

"Alright Megatron, we brought the disk, now you give back Raptora," said Optimus.

"Surely Optimus, you can greet me better than that?" said Megatron pretending to be hurt.

"Cut the crap! I know you have other Predacons hiding here, so let's save us both the trouble and trade," said Optimus, clearly annoyed.

"Told you they'd find out, hehe!" smirked Tarantulas.

Megatron ignored Tarantulas' comment. "But Optimus, where's the fun in that? Predacons, Terrorize!" ordered Megatron.

The rest of the Predacons who were hiding come out.

"Inferno, TERRORIZE!"

"Wazzpinator, TERRORIZZZE!"

"Jetstorm, TERRORIZE!"

"Tarantulas, TERRORIZE!"

"Megatron, TERRORIZE!"

"Maximals, Maximize!" ordered Optimus.

"Rattrap, MAXIMIZE!"

"Chatalia, MAXIMIZE!"

"Dinobot, MAXIMIZE!"

"Optimus Primal, MAXIMIZE!"

With everyone transformed, the battle had begun.

Optimus went and tackled Megatron who had to let go of Raptora to fight. Raptora just found somewhere safe to hide because she couldn't transform with those chains on her. All she could do was watch.

Dinobot and Chatalia were trying to take down the flyers. For once, they were actually working together.

"Wazpinator will destroy Lizard-Bot and Cat-Bot! Wazpinator greatezt Predacon ever! Wazzpinator rulezzz!" yelled Waspinator.

Chatalia and Dinobot just shook their heads and fired at Waspinator, who got hit, as usual. 

"FOR THE ROYALTY!!! YOU MAXIMALS SHALL BURN!!" Inferno fired his flame-thrower at the Maximals. He was just randomly firing everywhere when he saw Raptora helpless in the chains. He aimed his flame-thrower at her, but Dinobot saw this. He fired his eye-beams at Inferno, knocking the ant-bot out of the sky before he had a chance to hurt Raptora. Dinobot then went over to Raptora with his sword, and cut the chains off her.

"Thanks!" she said as she got up off the ground. "Raptora, MAXIMIZE!" she transformed into her red and white robot form.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were a Predacon once?" her question got Dinobot off-guard. 

"Yes" he replied. _How did she know? He wondered. __Great! Now that she knows, whatever interest she may have in me is gone. I was a fool to believe I may have had a chance with her…_

_ _

"I think we should help the others," suggested Raptora, interrupting Dinobot's thoughts.

"Right," he agreed.

Chatalia watched them from the battlefield. _Hmm, now they would make a nice couple… she thought. She then turned her attention back to the fight._

Optimus and Megatron were still at it. Neither winning, neither losing. Both had taken quite a bit of damage.

"You shall die, Optimus Primal, yesss!" roared Megatron.

"Not this time Megatron!" Optimus yelled back.

Megatron fired his tail-gun at Optimus, knocking the Golden Disk up in the air. Jetstorm saw this, and went and caught the disk.

"Yo Megs! I got the disk!" Jetstorm shouted.

"Good!" replied Megatron. He then turned to Optimus. "Another time Primal!" he hissed. With that, he retreated with the other Predacons following behind him.

The Maximals watched them leave.

"We should follow them!" said Dinobot.

"No, we took too much damage," said Optimus.

"Why'd dey want da disk anyway? It has no use anymore, right?" asked Rattrap.

"Megatron must know something we don't. But at least Raptora's okay," said Optimus.

The Maximals headed back to base.

***

"That was pathetic Megatron! First you send these idiots, and you get the wrong Maximal! Then you use the oldest trick in the book! And then you retreat when we could've won!" complained Tarantulas.

"Yes, but I got what I wanted. So it doesn't matter," said Megatron.

"The Golden Disk? Ha! With the alien device destroyed, it no longer has any use!"

"Oh it has a use my dear arachnid. A use you will never know."

_He is a fool! Thought Tarantulas. __He's going to lead us all to destruction! _

_ _

_Stupid spider, thought Megatron. __He has no idea what I have planned, nooo…_

_ _

***

Back at the Axalon…

Raptora decided to tell the other Maximals about her memories. She had just finished telling them everything except for who her sister was.

"So you remembered everything from your past life?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," replied Raptora.

"Is it even possible?" Optimus was now asking Rhinox.

"Yes, it's possible for someone to remember the past after going through stasis. But it's rare," answered Rhinox.

"So, um, do ya know who yer sister is? Dat's if she's 'ere," asked Rattrap.

"Yes, I know who she is. And she's in this room right now," replied Raptora. All the Maximals were now curious.

"Who?" asked Optimus.

"Chatalia," said Raptora, while staring at the panther-bot.

"What?!" gasped Chatalia.

"It's true, if you don't believe me, you can look inside your subspace. You'll find a carved piece of energon with the writing "Sisters Forever" on it," said Raptora. Chatalia did as told, and took out the piece of energon out of her subspace.

"Do you remember yet?" asked Raptora.

"I remember some things. My name was NightShadow, and you were FireBlaze! You really are my sister!" shouted Chatalia with joy.

"Ah, ain't dis cute? A family reunion," said Rattrap sarcastically.

"Shut-up Rattrap!" said everyone else in unison.

"What? I'm not allowed to talk?" said Rattrap.

"Did you hear something Optimus? I thought I heard a voice?" said Dinobot trying to annoy Rattrap. Optimus laughed.

"Hey! Dis ain't funny!" complained Rattrap.

Everyone just laughed.

# The End

_Please review! Pretty please?_


End file.
